heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Barbara Gordon
|history= Barbara Gordon is the daughter of Roger and Thelma Gordon, who were killed in a drunk driving accident when she was 13. At that point, she moved from her native Ohio to join her uncle Jim Gordon and his wife in Gotham. She grew up, thus, in Batman's backyard, and was exposed very early to the danger inherent in that environment. Thus, she convinced her uncle to enroll her in martial arts and used the discipline she learned there to inform the rest of her life. She was an excellent student, with an unbelievable ability to remember anything she read -- whether it was on a chalkboard, on paper, or on a computer screen. More than that, she could put the pieces together quickly and concisely, allowing her to predict outcomes with remarkable accuracy. She excelled in research-based subjects, from science to history and beyond, and was a natural when dealing with technology -- all of which served her well when she donned her own cape and cowl to become Batgirl. Her tenure as Batgirl was exciting, to be sure, and it put her in contact with her hero, Batman -- who became an erstwhile mentor and teacher. It didn't last forever, however. She entered semi-retirement to obtain a doctorate in library sciences, as well as an undergrad degree in history and a graduate degree in the physical sciences. Just as she was wrapping up her studies and considering her options going forward, she was shot by the Joker and left for dead. As luck would have it, however, she didn't die. Instead, she recovered -- though she lost the use of her legs in the process. She sunk into a period of depression, at that point, until it occurred to her that she could still carry on her fight -- albeit in a different fashion that before. One night in a dream, she drempt of the Oracle of Delphi... who had her own face. Upon her awaking, Oracle was born. Since then, she has dedicated her life and resources to acquiring and disseminating all the information she can -- to those that can use it best. = Major Story Arcs = The logs on this page are listed in chronological order (as opposed to posting order), and represent only the major storylines (i.e. tinyplots) Barbara has participated in. A full listing of the her logs may, of course, be found on the Logs tab. ---- The Kidnapping of Shelby Knox * May 10, 2013 — Afternoon: “Wreck Center” — Barbara, along with a handful of other heroic personalities in disguise, happens to be in the wrong place at the wrong time to witness the brazen, broad-daylight kidnapping of one Shelby Knox from the Wayne Foundation Rec Center. * May 10, 2013 — Night: “Snatch and Grab” — Oracle directs The Question and Huntress to a small electronics developer out in Bludhaven, in an effort to isolate the advanced flashbang technology used by the thugs that grabbed Shelby Knox from the Wayne Foundation Rec Center earlier in the day. * May 12, 2013 — Afternoon: “Researching, The Old-Fashioned Way” — Barbara heads out to the university library to look up some information on Knox Enterprises, where she encounters the blue mutant known as Kurt Wagner, who happens to be researching the same company. * May 12, 2013 — Night: “Eye in the Sky” — Oracle recruits the mercenary known as Domino to help her locate Shelby Knox, by first bailing the mutant out of a bit of a jam. * May 13, 2013 — Afternoon: “Information Channel (Part I)” — Oracle recruits the Young Ally known as Channel to infiltrate a youth drop-in center in Brooklyn. * May 17, 2013 — Afternoon: “Rec Center Upgrades” — Barbara Gordon talks her way into the Wayne Foundation Rec Center to install a couple of upgrades (courtesy of Oracle), where she bumps into Jynn. (Note: This log was actually played on May 28, 2013.) * May 22, 2013 — Night: “Oracles and Dreams” — The Sandman contacts Oracle, who points him in the direction of the gang that kidnapped Shelby. * May 28, 2013 — Evening: “First Dates” — Barbara and Tony Stark share dinner at a bistro in Gotham. She shares her concerns about the DynamTech zero-point technology... and he offers to help her walk again. (Meanwhile, Barry Allen tries to impress Helena Bertinelli with amazing wait service.) * June 30, 2013 — Night: “Sunday Night Fight Night&rdqup; — Oracle sends Huntress in to infiltrate the District Kings' fight club. What should be a simple infiltration op is anything but. }} Category:CharacterCategory:DC Category:FC Category:Hero Category:Registered-Codename